Coming Home
by KawaiiDesuGirl
Summary: After coming back from the hospital Natsumi begins thinking something happened that Yuusuke and Tsukasa aren't telling her. Basted on episodes 26 27 and 29.


**I wanted to write a fanfic of Natsumi coming home from the hospital and continue Natsumi's conversation with Tsukasa about not being so reckless so here it is~**

* * *

"I said I'm fine Yuusuke!" Natsumi said as Yuusuke started helping her take off her coat. "Are you sure your ok?" Yuusuke asked her for the 100th time. "She said she's fine now leave it alone!" Tsukase said as he walked past them both going towards his and Yuusuke's room. "Did something happen when I was unconscious?" Natsumi asked Yuusuke as they looked down the hall Tsukasa had just walked down. "U-Uh n-nothing too important!" Yuusuke said laughing as he ran to his and Tsukasa room. 'Weird' Natsumi thought.

**In Tsukasa's and Yuusuke's room**

As Yuusuke entered his shared room he was Tsukasa sitting on his bed holding his head in pain. "Tsukasa are you ok?" Yuusuke asked sitting on the edge of his own bed. "Just a little dizzy but I'll be fine." Tsukasa answered as he laid down on his bed. "Are you ever gonna tell Natsumi about what you did?" Yuusuke asked as he laid down on his own bed. "No and Yuusuke you better not tell her, she worry's enough as it is." "She has every right to know Tsukasa you shouldn't keep something like this a secret from her." Yuusuke said sitting up again to look at Tsukasa. "You talk to much Yuusuke, well I'm gonna get some water be back in a bit." Tsukasa said getting up and headed to the door.

**In the kitchen**

As Tsukasa entered the kitchen he saw Natsumi filling a glass of water for her self. "Oh Natsumikan didn't expect to see you here." Natsumi didn't notice Tsukasa enter and jumped when he spoke. "Tsukasa-kun didn't see you there and yeah I just couldn't sleep, why are you here Tsukasa-kun?" Natsumi asked putting her empty glass in the sink as Tsukasa grabbed a glass to fill with water. "Getting a drink." They stood there in silence till Tsukasa put his glass in the sink and said "Well I'm going to bed night." Just as Tsukasa was about to leave Natsumi's hand grabbed Tsukasa's wrist which caused Tsukasa to turn his head and look at her "Natsumikan are you ok?" "Did something happen when I was in the hospital...I can tell your keeping something from me." Natsumi asked looking in Tsukasa's eyes and Tsukasa stared into her eyes and said. "I'm not keeping anything from you." But Natsumi could tell he was lying and it hurt knowing he was lying right to her face. "You better not have done something reckless Tsukasa-kun." Natsumi whispered looking down at her feet as she let go of his wrist. Tsukasa then begins to walk down to his and Yuusuke's room and says "Night." Natsumi just continued to look at her feet and though 'He did something reckless again...'

**The next morning**

The only ones up at the moment were Natsumi and Yuusuke so Natsumi was gonna take this opportunity to ask Yuusuke what happened yesterday. "Yuusuke Tsukasa did something reckless when I was in the hospital yesterday didn't he." Yuusuke turned to Natsumi nervously and fake smiled which was obvious and said "N-No he didn't what made you think he did?" "First your nervous, second that smile is fake and third I asked Tsukasa-kun if something happened at the hospital and he looked me in the eyes and lied." Yuusuke was shocked to hear that Tsukasa lied to Natsumi then sighed. "You died for a few minutes..." Natsumi's eyes widened at his words. "T-Then how am I alive?" "Tsukasa gave half of his life to you." Natsumi gasped after Yuusuke finished. "Don't tell him I told you he didn't want you to know." With that Yuusuke left to go wake up Tsukasa.

**After leaving Amazon's world**

After everyone was in bed Natsumi go up and into the kitchen for a glass of water. As she entered the kitchen she saw Tsukasa too getting a glass of water. "Why are you always so reckless Tsukasa-kun?!" Natsumi asked quietly yelling which scared Tsukasa and caused him to choke on his water. "H-Hey Natsumikan don't scare me!" "Answer the question Tsukasa-kun!" Tsukasa put down the glass and walked over to Natsumi and placed his right hand on her left cheek caressing it then whispered "When it comes to you, I'll do anything to keep you alive and safe." Before Natsumi could talk Tsukasa kissed her softly on the lips then hugged her. "Natsumi don't be reckless and almost die on me." Natsumi wrapped her arms around Tsukasa and nodded.

* * *

**There it's done! how is it?**


End file.
